1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular suspension arms. More particularly, the present invention relates to a suspension arm hardware kit, to a method of installing a suspension arm, and to a protective spacer for use with suspension arms. The apparatus hereof is suitable for substantially protecting an installation area of the suspension arm from contamination, preferably at a reduced cost.
2. Description of the Background Art
Virtually every four-wheeled vehicle sold today includes a suspension arm at each wheel thereof. Various types of hardware are known for use in conjunction with a suspension arm in a vehicle.
Methods of installing a suspension arm are known in which a suspension arm is installed on a vehicle frame through a bracket, such as for example, the method described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 2-64408 (see, for example, p5 to p7 and FIG. 4).
With reference to FIG. 4 of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 2-64408, a method of installing the suspension arm has been described in the reference, in which a pivot portion 4a of the suspension arm has been installed to a side member 1 through a suspension bracket 5 (In the present discussion, reference numbers from the official gazette have been used).
The pivot portion 4a has a sleeve 4b, and a bolt 12 is inserted into this sleeve 4b to thereby install the suspension arm to the suspension bracket 5 in such a manner as to swing freely.
Alternative methods are also known in which a suspension arm is installed to the vehicle body side through a bushing assembly, such as that disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-45890 (p3 to p4, FIG. 1). (In the present discussion, reference numbers from the official gazette have been used.) In FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-45890, a bushing assembly is shown, in which a supporting sleeve 8 is disposed between an inner sleeve 1 and an outer sleeve 2. An annular elastic member 9 is integrally interposed between this supporting sleeve 8 and the outer sleeve 2.
A sliding member 10, 11 is inserted between the inner sleeve 1 and the supporting sleeve 8, on each end thereof. End portions of the sliding members 10, 11 are regulated by flanges 6, 7 installed on an outer peripheral surface of the inner sleeve 1, in order to prevent these sliding members 10, 11 from coming off from the inner sleeve 1. Brackets 16, 16 are installed on the ends of the inner sleeve 1, by means of a respective nut and bolt. The bolt 17 is inserted within the inner sleeve 1, and a nut is screwed into the end portion of the bolt 17.
Cylindrical seal fittings 12, 13 are installed on both end portions of the supporting sleeve 8, so as to go beyond the respective flanges 6, 7. Seals 14, 15 are installed between the end portions of these seal fittings 12, 13 and the inner sleeve 1.
In the technique of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 2-64408 described above, since no sealing member is provided for sealing between the bolt 12 and the sleeve 4b of the pivot portion 4a, rainwater, dust and the like are allowed to enter between the bolt 12 and the sleeve 4b. 
A structure in which a suspension arm is installed on the vehicle body using a bushing assembly is described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-45890 (see, for example, pages 3–4 and FIG. 1 of this reference). In the technique described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-45890, the protection from contamination is high, but the described apparatus for enhancing the protection from contamination becomes complicated, the number of parts is increased, and the assembly becomes complicated, resulting in relatively high cost.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for improving the ancillary hardware for use in connection with the suspension arm. In particular, there is a need for an improved spacer apparatus for use in connection with the suspension arm, for enhancing the protection from contamination of the installation area of suspension arm and for reducing cost of improving the protection from contamination.